


Valentine's Day Works

by Dentss



Series: Dungeons & Dragons Canon [7]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dentss/pseuds/Dentss
Summary: I'm early to Valentine's Day writings, but hey, who can deny some good ol lovin'?A collection of Valentine's Day dates, featuring some OC's (both mine and my boyfriend's.)
Series: Dungeons & Dragons Canon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401703





	Valentine's Day Works

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex as per usual](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alex+as+per+usual).



Riding out in the desert certainly wasn’t something Arietes Sanguis expected to be doing on Valentine’s Day. Yet here he was, clinging to his lonesome rider’s waist, watching the sandy expanse blur around him. Despite the desolate landscape, he trusted Mercury to make this a memorable night. He always did.

It was a long ride spent pressed against his lover, head resting on his shoulder, until they arrived at their destination. Arietes was greeted with beauty, most of all; it was an oasis, surrounded by flourishing green trees. Glittering water, blue and clear, sat in the centre of the trees. Host to a flowing waterfall, a small cliff cast a shadow over the escape.

They rode in on the opposite side of the rivers, which appeared to stretch for miles out into the wasteland. Sunset had begun to steal away light, leaving the land saturated in dark purple tones. Fascinated by the sight of the moon, the sky, and the surroundings, he was unaware that they had drawn to a halt.

“You comin’, Ari?” Mercury had hitched the horse up to a tree, where he leaned, an alluring smile gracing his lips. Arietes didn’t hesitate any longer, jumping down from the horse and joining the cowboy where he stood. A hand snaked around the frail man’s waist, bringing him closer to kiss him ever-so-softly. It was a brief moment, but a wonderful one nonetheless.

Arietes turned to the oasis, smiling gently, “Thank you for bringing me here. It’s extraordinary.”

“Aw darlin’,” he smirked, taking off his hat and placing it earnestly to his chest, “I wouldn’t give you anythin’ but perfection. Anywho,” Mercury stepped towards the water, pulling Ari with him by the hand, “come take a dip. It’s a little cold for a desert, but refreshin’.”

“What is this place?” he kept his eyes trained on the water, dazzled by its glory. Even in low light he could see beyond it to its floor.

“The Spring of Song,” the cowboy answered, undressing himself. “The tales of the desert singin’ at night are true, an’ I wouldn’t recommend bein’ out there when it does, but this little place is safe.”

“…How comforting,” Arietes smiled, reaching to take off his clothes. The desert was quite warm still, so submerging himself in the oasis was an almost heavenly feeling. Mercury slipped into the water beside him, wading until he was standing in water deep as his shoulders. Ari followed him, keeping his hand upon his partner’s arm for support and confidence.

It wasn’t strikingly cold, but it was certainly cool, which felt nice after being in such an arid environment, so he closed his eyes in relaxation and allowed himself to sink until only his head permeated the surface. “You’re right, it’s refreshing.”

“Of course I am,” he winked, “I _am_ a cold-blooded blood-drinker after all.”

“That’s a mouthful.” Ari giggled, reaching up to run his hands over his antlers. The cold water felt amazing trickling along them – amazing enough to bring him a sigh of satisfaction.

“You know what else is a mouthful?” Mercury smirked mischievously.

“Nooo,” Ari laughed, pulling himself towards the other and pressing their chests together, “You’re so naughty. Stop it, cowman.”

“How can I when I have a nice piece of ass in front’a me?” he snaked his hands around to grab Ari’s hind, his hands warm in the already heated area. He let out a very soft whine as a thumb ran over his tawny tail (which he was more than certain the other had touched on purpose) and rolled his hips backwards into the grasp.

“Shut up,” Arietes murmured, unsure whether he liked the heat in his pelvis, and most certainly unsure whether he wanted Mercury to notice that he was getting a little riled from just that comment alone. “And at least let me wash my fur before you touch me up.”

Returning to sass, as per usual when he was unsure what he wanted, he gave Mercury a warm look to ensure there was no coldness behind his words. The outlaw lifted his hands, almost as though surrendering, and then completely submerged himself beneath the water.

Arietes smiled a little, dipping his head under too before surfacing and massaging the liquid through the white-spotted fur covering his shoulders and his back. It brought him a pleasant feeling of cleanliness, something he found himself frequently finding a craving for despite having all forms of bathing at hand. Nothing felt quite right, but this oasis felt almost as though it had been blessed by the gods themselves.

The silence was short-lived, for within a few moments an oh-so-familiar cowboy burst from the water behind him with a splash. “I can help you with that.”

Bleating in surprise, he turned his head to stare wide-eyed at the other, crouching a little lower down in the water, his legs ready to spring. When he calmed, realising there was no threat, he rolled his eyes. “Seriously? You meanie.”

Mercury reached forward, massaging the liquid into his fur, drawing small sighs of satisfaction from the Sanguis. Hands travelled down his sides, then his ass, then they touched the insides of his thighs and ran back up again. Ari’s face was a deep red, and his legs felt awfully weak, but the water kept him from stumbling.

“Alright there darlin’?” Mercury cooed, resting his head atop Ari’s (an easy feat since he stood at six feet and three inches, whereas Arietes was five feet and seven inches) and continuing to touch him.

“Y-yes,” he replied, very aware of a further warmth spreading throughout his body, and after a moment he turned around, looking up needily at the cowboy. It was understood almost immediately what the gaze meant. It took only a second for Mercury to pick him up, and another for Ari to wrap his legs around him, and another for them to join lips passionately. The cowboy walked his partner to the side of the oasis, where he set him down, legs spread.

“Stay here, darlin’. I’m gonna go grab somethin’.” Mercury kissed him quickly, then got out of the water, allowing quite a sight for the other. He found himself enjoying the sight of the man’s back and the way muscles very subtly rippled beneath his skin as he walked, back towards his horse, where he took some items from the saddlebag.

His instincts disliked the notion of using protection, but when he pushed them aside, he was thankful. Mercury cared for him, enough not to take advantage of his heat.

Arietes whined softly upon the other’s approach, spreading his unguligrade legs wide as he could manage. “I-I need you.”

“I need you too, spots.” He smiled down at him, moving into the pool once again. It didn’t take long for their hips to connect, but still every movement was slow and passionate. Mercury knew how to treat his boyfriend, and he knew to be sensitive, and most of all he knew he wanted Arietes to feel as loved as he was.

Hands gripping the small tufts of grass beneath his pale, naked body, Arietes let out a soft whine and tilted his head back. “More? Please?”

Mercury brought one hand to rest on Ari’s inner thigh, the other caressing his cheek. “How could I say no?”

Gently, he began to rock his hips into Arietes, who met each thrust with a soft whimper. Mercury couldn’t stop himself from gazing over the man’s body. He loved every part of him from his slim, graceful figure to the freckles on his face. Right at that moment, he was _especially_ loving the sounds Ari was making. Every noise sounded like heaven, so he made sure to draw out every last one.

He picked up the pace, but not too much, settling into those long, deep thrusts that the two of them loved. Ari’s thighs tensed and untensed, his legs quivering in pleasure, and he gathered all the strength he could in order to sit up. He wrapped his arms around his cowboy lover, grasping his hair. The two kissed, tongues and all, savouring the sweet sensations they were experiencing. Mercury looked Arietes in the eyes when they parted, and without question the smaller man tilted back his neck. The cowboy sunk his fangs into his usual place, drawing just enough blood to satisfy him. He constantly craved the taste of Arietes’ blood, a taste he could only describe as being like the wilderness. Nothing else came close to it.

“Mercury, I-I-” Arietes gasped, clinging especially hard to him and rolling his hips.

“Go on Ari,” Mercury kissed Arietes’ neck, reaching a hand down to stroke his dick. The man tensed, throwing back his head and letting out a gasp of bliss. His arms trembled, so Mercury held him close, reaching his climax soon afterwards.

When they were done, the two stayed still for a while, clinging to one another and giving soft kisses. When the time finally came for them to move, they slunk back into the oasis to wash, and then set up camp for the night.

Arietes was certainly pleased. Mercury loved the way that he smiled, but most of all, he loved that Ari was happy.


End file.
